George Weasley
George Weasley (born April 1, 1978) is a son of Molly and Arthur Weasley, and twin to the late Fred Weasley. A brilliant prankster and inventor, George left Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry prior to graduation to become a successful entrepreneur, alongside his brother, and opened the joke shop, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes on Diagon Alley. He was a member of Dumbledore's Army and the Order of the Phoenix and fought in the Battle over Little Whinging and the Battle of Hogwarts. Sometime after the end of the Second Wizarding War, he married Angelina Johnson, with whom he had a son named after his late twin and a daughter named Roxanne. Biography Early Life George and Fred Weasley were born April 1, 1978; April Fool's Day,. appropriately. George was raised at his family home of the Burrow, near Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon. He and Fred had older siblings Bill, Charlie, and Percy, and younger siblings Ron and Ginny. Although the family was poor, they were loving and happy. George and Fred were mischievous from a young age, delighting in playing clever pranks and in teasing their siblings, and it was a challenge for their mother to try to keep them under control. Education George was educated at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1989 to 1996, and was sorted into Gryffindor House. He and his twin brother made fast friends with Lee Jordan while at school. During their first year at Hogwarts, George and Fred swiped the Marauder's Map from Argus Filch's office. Four years later, they gave Harry Potter the map, as the brothers already knew the map by heart.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban They supported Harry on many other occasions, such as pranking his bully of a cousin Dudley Dursley in 1994Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire and scoffing at the rumours that Harry was the Heir of Slytherin in 1992.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets George, alongside his brother Fred, played for the Gryffindor Quidditch team as a Beater. They both used Cleansweep Five broomsticks. They were so skilled at Quidditch that they were both described as being like "human Bludgers"Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. George played for Gryffindor until 1995, when he was given a lifetime ban after the first match of that year after he,and Harry started a brawl with the Slytherin team after Draco Malfoy insulted the Weasley family and the late Lily Potter.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix with Fred, Ron and Ginny.]] George never performed as meritoriously in school as did his older brothers, and was forever causing his mother Molly grief for his refusal to take anything seriously. He earned three O.W.L.s in his time at Hogwarts, less than his youngest brother Ron. He was also the only boy other than Fred in his family to be overlooked for Prefect. However, it was mentioned on occasion by both his mother and his brother Ron that he was smart, just not interested in using his intellect on his academic work, like his twin brother. The two, however, do come up with original ways of using advanced magic for their joke products, and even Hermione Granger admitted to this in their shop in the summer of 1996. The twins joined Dumbledore's Army in their seventh year to oppose the tyrannical rule of Hogwarts under High Inquisitor Dolores Umbridge and to prepare to fight Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. .]] In 1996, before the end of their schooling, George and Fred dropped out of Hogwarts in a final act of rebellion against Umbridge. They left in a flourish of fireworks, vandalism and chaos. A small part of a Portable Swamp created in the corridors by the twins was preserved by Professor Filius Flitwick, as he saw it as an example of "extraordinary magic". Career as a Shop Proprietor Although Molly had hoped George would obtain employment at the Ministry of Magic like his father, he instead set to making the most of his natural talents and opened Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes located at 93 Diagon Alley, alongside Fred. What had started out as a mail-order experiment in entrepreneurialism sky-rocketted into a very lucrative undertaking. In fact, it was so successful that in 1996, the twins had moved out of their childhood home and into a flat above the store; later, the twins considered buying Zonko's Joke Shop in Hogsmeade, which had closed the previous year.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince When Harry, Hermione, as well as their parents and a few of their siblings visit their shop in 1996, the place was described as "packed with customers" to a degree that it was extremely difficult to get near the shelves. Fred and George explain about their Defense Against the Dark Arts line of products, which were widely purchased by the Ministry for its staff. Throughout the school year of 1996 to 1997, the twins were able to disguise products to be sent into Hogwarts by mail order (even though all their merchandise was banned by Argus Filch) to the students. One of their services was to have their own line of Love potion to be disguised as perfume bottles. They also bred magical animals such as Pygmy Puffs, which were miniature Puffskeins. However, none of this might have been possible without the funding made available by Harry Potter's Triwizard Tournament winnings of 1000 Galleons, which Harry gave to the twins for the purpose of launching their business. To repay Harry for his generosity, the twins allow him to take merchandise, free of charge. Second Wizarding War George and Fred both joined the Order of the Phoenix once they were of age. They participated in the Battle over Little Whinging, taking Polyjuice Potion to become one of the "seven Potters". George flew with Remus Lupin on a broomstick and lost an ear due to an off-target Sectumsempra spell fired by Severus Snape. However, he took this optimistically, and tried to turn it into a joke. Later in the war, he and his family and friends returned to Hogwarts to fight the invading Death Eater army; he and Fred were placed in charge of the defence of the castle's secret passages by Kingsley Shacklebolt. George was devastated by the loss of his twin during the battle.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows After the War George never got over Fred's death, but he eventually married Angelina Johnson, Fred's ex-girlfriend, and named his first child Fred in loving memory of the twin brother he lost. The couple also had a daughter named Roxanne.Times Online - The Unwritten Story of Harry's Friends and Their Children George continued to run Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes to great success; his younger brother Ron helped him for a time. Physical Appearance George, like the other members of the Weasley family, sports flaming-red hair and freckles, and is shorter that his youngest brother (Ron) and somewhat stocky like his brothers Fred and Charlie. As a result of an injury from Severus Snape's Sectumsempra during the Battle over Little Whinging, he is missing his right ear. Personality and Traits Harry Potter to Hogsmeade.]] George was the quieter of the twins, and appeared slightly more moral, and he was against blackmailing Ludo Bagman when the former Quidditch player defaulted on a bet at the Quidditch World Cup. George's prankster nature is enjoyed by nearly everyone in his family, aside from his brother Percy and his mother, who both consider jokes to be immature. However, his pranks targeted at Percy were usually good-natured, and the only thing that got hurt was Percy's pride. He and Fred particularly enjoyed teasing Percy and their younger brother Ron, while they were especially close to their sister Ginny, who was similar to them in temperament. However, they were protective of their siblings, and eventually extended this familial protectiveness towards Ron's friends Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Relationships Fred Weasley Fred Weasley was George’s twin, best friend, and partner in crime. The two were very close and did just about everything together. They often finished each other’s sentences and spoke in a back and forth way that could confuse others at times. Together, Fred and George designed many ingenious pranks and shared the ambition to found a joke shop together. They were also both Beaters for the Gryffindor Quidditch team and close friends with Lee Jordan. George was devastated by the death of his twin in the Battle of Hogwarts, and would never truly get over this loss. He eventually named his son after Fred. Other Siblings Like his younger siblings, George tended to look up to his older brothers Bill and Charlie. However, he and Fred delighted in teasing Percy, who was closer to their age and rather stuffy. George was furious with Percy when he fell out with the family over their father’s support of Albus Dumbledore instead of the Ministry, but the family reconciled just before the Battle of Hogwarts began when Percy apologized for his mistakes. George and Fred also enjoyed teasing their only younger brother, Ron. Ron’s phobia of spiders derives from a prank the twins played on him when he was young. They also teased him over things such as his embarrassing crush on Fleur Delacour. After Fred's death, Ron helped George run the joke shop for a time. George was quite close to his sister Ginny, who was similar to the twins in temperament and also liked to tease Ron. They were protective of her, as well, often disapproving of her love life. Harry and Hermione George and Fred were friendly with, and rather protective of, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, Ron’s best friends. While many other students were afraid that Harry might be the Heir of Slytherin after it was revealed that he was a Parselmouth in 1992, the twins found the idea very amusing and cheered him up. The following year, they gave him the Marauder's Map to help him sneak into Hogsmeade without permission. They also stood up for Harry when others doubted his claim that Lord Voldemort had returned or challenged his authority in the D.A.. Both twins risked their lives in the operation to remove Harry from his relatives’ home in 1997. Although Hermione generally disapproved of some of the twins’ antics, since she was a Prefect, she got on fairly well with them and admired their cleverness and creativity. They were outraged when Draco Malfoy called her a “Mudblood” in 1992, to the point of attempting to physically attack him. George and Fred also tried to get Hermione to relax, joking around with her about things such as their late uncle Bilius’s penchant for making mischief at weddings. Harry and Hermione eventually became George's brother-in-law and sister-in-law, respectively. Angelina Johnson George was friendly with Angelina Johnson, a Gryffindor in his year and fellow Quidditch player, during their school years. She dated his twin brother for a time, attending the Yule Ball with him in 1994. After Fred’s death and the end of the Second Wizarding War, she and George evidently grew closer, and eventually married. George and Angelina had two children: Fred II and Roxanne. Etymology George is a popular male given name derived from the Greek word γεωργος (georgos), meaning "farmer" or "earthworker". Saint George was a third-century martyr who became a patron saint of England after the Crusades. Six kings of Britain have borne the name George. Other famous bearers include the composer George Frideric Handel, first American president George Washington, two kings of Greece, and explorer George Vancouver. It was also the pen name of English writers George Eliot and George Orwell.Behind the Name: George There has been some suggestion that George and Fred are named after their maternal uncles, Gideon and Fabian Prewett, who were killed in the First Wizarding War, who may have been twins, and who share George and Fred's first initials. Behind the scenes *George is played by Oliver Phelps in the film versions of the books. *George and Fred each earned fewer O.W.Ls than the rest of their brothers. * In the book, J.K. Rowling described the twins as "shorter and stockier" and Percy and Ron as "long and lanky", but in the film, Fred and George were a lot taller and longer than Percy and Ron. *George Weasley's O.W.L. results have not been specifically stated by name, he had mentioned in Order of the Phoenix that he had a inspected Charms lesson, and that he and his brother Fred were going to sell extendable ears before Herbology. Lee Jordan also mentioned that they played Exploding Snap in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Since they only passed three subjects, these are most likely the subjects they passed. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Notes and references Category:1978 births Category:Beaters Category:Blood traitors Category:British individuals Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Gryffindors Category:Hogwarts students Category:Inventors Category:Males Category:Quidditch players Category:Pure-bloods Category:Second Order of the Phoenix Category:Shop owners Category:Sorted in 1989 Category:Twins Category:Weasley family Category:Wizards ru:Джордж Уизли